First Grade
by K-K-Girl
Summary: Chihiro and all of the other kids must band together to stop Principal Yubaba's evil plan to take over the Universe!


A/N: one-shot ficlet. =^_^= I just had to try this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, alright?  
  
Warnings: wanna-be humor and MAJOR AU in here.  
  
Summery: Chihiro and Co. at First Grade.  
  
Rating: PG, I guess, I dunno. You tell me. wanna be safe, ya?  
  
Genre: action/drama/first-grader romance[KAWAII!]/school dramatics/suspense???/wanna-be humor [I can't write humor - sorry!]/that dark angst that all teenagers have. Teenage angst. Whatever.  
  
Length: I'm guessing eight chapters exactly. *smirks* ten bucks says I go over or under!  
  
Third Person POV  
  
This Author's Universe. AU. Understand? Good!  
  
Chapter Started: 5/3/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/11/03  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But mom! I don't wanna go to school!" six year old Chihiro whined. "Not here, I don't like this town!"  
  
Chihiro and her older sister, Rin, along with their parents, had lived in Tokyo. There Chihiro had attended pre-school and kindergarten, but now they had moved in the middle of her first-grade year to this dumb little town in the middle of nowhere! Their house was next to a forest! A FOREST! Both Rin and Chihiro were dreading this day, that would be their first day of school in this town. The town was so small that it had a high school and preschool together as one and a large, four-story school that combined the Elementary school and Junior High together.  
  
Both girls were dreading it.  
  
"Now, Chihiro," Yuuko scolded her daughter. "it's an adventure! Besides, Rin will be right there with you in the same building!"  
  
"On a different floor! And I don't like this stupid uniform." Chihiro pointed at her short, short skirt and long-sleeved school uniform. It was, well, ugly.  
  
"I AGREE, mom! These school uniforms suck the big fat hairy one!" Rin complained, stomping out of the bathroom and into the living room where Yuuko was tying Chihiro's shoes. "I can't go to a new school like this! They're brown, mom, brown! Brown shirts and ugly barf-green skirts that show too much thigh!"  
  
"Oh, come on, honey," Yuuko said. "showing thigh is hip and cool!"  
  
Rin rolled her eyes. "Uh, that is SO last period, mom." She looked at Chihiro. "hey sis, doesn't life suck for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because all first-grade boys are little brats and fat and ugly and drooly. And second grade boys and third grade boys and fourth grade boys. And girls. They all are - and by the time they start turning out in fifth grade, they're already, like, morons." She shook her head disdainfully. "like, I feel sorry for you imouto."  
  
"Rin!" Yuuko scolded. "stop telling your sister lies and scaring her!"  
  
"What?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
Yuuko sighed and looked at her watch. "Get your shoes on, Rin. We don't want to be late."  
  
"What, haven't they heard of school buses here?" Rin asked, rolling her eyes. "they should have put the preschool and day cares and elementary schools together in one building, then put the Junior Highs and high schools together."  
  
"Stop complaining, Rin," Yuuko sighed, opening the door. "now let's go. Maybe you'll meet a cute new boy, girls."  
  
"Oh mom, I could never betray Johnny!" Rin sighed, pulling a crumpled picture out of the front of her shirt. "Not proud you have, but thankful you have. Proud can I never be of what I hate, but thankful even for hate that is meant love." She sighed dramatically.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet!" Chihiro cried immediately as she got in the car and buckled her seatbelt. Rin sat in front and put the picture back to where it had been before. "That's right, Chihiro-chan," she said appraisingly.  
  
"Oh, Rin," Yuuko sighed. "that's exactly what you said before you met Johnny, and whatever happened to George?"  
  
"He was a jerk," Rin said with a shrug. She watched a frog hop past out the window.  
  
"There are frog men here?" Chihiro asked, watching him get into a car also.  
  
"Yes," Yuuko said. "there are more spirits here than I can count."  
  
"No cool spirits like in Tokyo, though," Rin said dejectedly.  
  
"At least you aren't Human," Chihiro pointed out, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing on her knees to look out her window better. Yuuko was a human, but their father, Akio, his mother was a tree spirit, and spirits had been showing up in the family on and off. Rin was a spirit. Chihiro and Yuuko were Human. Humans could become sorcerers if they wanted. Yuuko hadn't wanted to, only every other human didn't become a sorcerer. Chihiro wanted to be a sorcerer, so she could have powers like Rin.  
  
"Well, at least here spirits and humans get along better," Yuuko said, making a sharp turn. "back in Tokyo spirits and humans murder each other every day!"  
  
"But they were stupid," Chihiro pointed out, pressing her nose and cheek against the window to watch a duck transform into a human-like figure. "I like water spirits!" she announced. "they can transform into aminals and human-like figures at the same time!"  
  
"They are upper class," Rin said. "I need a water spirit - no, a waterfall spirit, or a river spirit - as a boyfriend. They turn into dragons and birds. The rest are just dumb animals."  
  
"I want a water spirit of some sort as a boyfriend too!" Chihiro cried automatically.  
  
"Oh, girls," Yuuko sighed. "and sit down, please, Chihiro. Put your seatbelt on.  
  
Chihiro obeyed dejectedly.  
  
"Mom, please, don't make me go here," Rin begged. "I'll turn into a slug, I know I will!"  
  
"No you won't, Rin," Yuuko sighed. "you're twelve and a half years old. you don't start turning into a slug until you're a hundred or so."  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the large big school building just as a loud bell rang, and spirits and humans alike scrambled in.  
  
"A lot of Yuna, Onama, and Ushioni here," Rin noticed. "the rest are, like, in their human-like forms."  
  
"I don't see any sorcerers," Yuuko said, then sighed.  
  
"Am I gonna be the only Human?" Chihiro asked fearfully.  
  
"Probably," Rin replied simply, eyeing a couple of boys. "you know, Johnny was kind of a baka..." Yuuko laughed.  
  
"Never kiss 'em on the first date," she said. "now scoot, you don't want to be late for your first class."  
  
"Momma, momma, look! Some Kaonashi!" Chihiro cried. "No-faces!"  
  
"Relax, they look like third graders. Now go on, and have a good day."  
  
"Come on, squirt," Rin said, getting out. "Later, mom."  
  
"Bye momma!" Chihiro cried, waving frantically to the retreating car.  
  
Another bell rang.  
  
"Okay, see you later, imouto," Rin said. "your class is on the third floor, remember, and your teacher is Mr. Kamajii. Remember that and you'll be fine."  
  
"Who's your teacher?" Chihiro asked as they entered the school.  
  
"I have Ms. Zeniiba, and rumor has it that her twin sister is the principal of this school," Rin said. "good luck, imouto!"  
  
"Sarabada, neechan!" Chihiro said sadly after her, then turned and walked down the quickly emptying halls, looking for the stairs.  
  
Shockingly, she found her classroom and locker easily enough.  
  
Even her desk!  
  
Go Chihiro. Woot.  
  
"Settle down, class," said a spider man, walking in and standing in front of the board. "now we have a new student, OGINO Chihiro. Let's make her feel welcome."  
  
Every head swiveled around to look at Chihiro, then turned back to the front.  
  
Chihiro was happy to be sitting in the back.  
  
The morning passed quickly, then it was.... DUM DU DA DA! Recess!  
  
.  
  
At recess, Chihiro had basically nothing to do. She watched the kids play, then watched all the teachers go in (a.k.a. teacher alone time) then her jaw dropped as every kid all gathered around in the field, out of eye and ear shot to the school, and made a sort of circle. One girl came and got Chihiro, saying that this was the kids meeting.  
  
"Children of School!" said one boy, a fifth grader. "After much sneaking around and in school suspension, I have finally figured out the answer to our most biggest question: Is Principal Yubaba going to take over the world? My dear citizens! The answer is Yes! She is planning to take over the Universe!"  
  
An audible gasp followed this announcement.  
  
"I knew it!" a second grader girl trilled. Chihiro fought her way over to Rin, who was in a similar state of shock. Somebody noticed them.  
  
"Hey, gang! New students!" he said, pointing.  
  
Every head turned to look at them, and both girls knew what was coming. Every school had there big group of kids - the kids worked together, see - and every school had there own different way of accepting new children.  
  
"Enter The Circle." A the fifth grader boy said. Rin and Chihiro did as they were told.  
  
"A First Grader and a Sixth Grader," he said solemnly. "Will the Great School Leader and His Apprentice step forward, please."  
  
Another Sixth Grader boy (frog) and a Second Grader Boy (Human? No, spirit! Water spirit!) came into the circle.  
  
"Welcome to our school," the sixth grader said impassively. "you know the rules. To be accepted here, you must prove your strength."  
  
"Hai." Chihiro and Rin both chorused. The sixth grader looked down at his second grader. "show them... The Jungle Gym." He instructed. The second grader, a boy with almost-shoulder-length black hair and bright green eyes cocked his head slightly at Chihiro and Rin, and led the entire school to The Jungle Gym.  
  
"Your task is to climb to the top and then jump off without a scratch."  
  
"Oh." Rin went first. then Chihiro.  
  
"Welcome now as True Students!" the sixth grader boy, the School Leader, said proudly. "now, our latest dilemma is that Principal Yubaba wants to take over the Universe. We've been suspecting this for a while now, and finally we have the proof that she will."  
  
"You may join the Circle."  
  
Rin and Chihiro joined the throng of Kids.  
  
"NOW! We shall take a vote on what to do." The Great School Leader nodded towards the fifth grader.  
  
"We will either let her take over, try to gang the teachers up on her, gang up on her ourselves, wait until the last minute then call the local law enforcements, or go home, cut school and have milk and cookies while waiting for her reign of destruction to begin." He looked at them all. "what shall we do?"  
  
immediately all voices rang out, and there was total chaos.  
  
By the end of recess, it was decided. They would all get the kids everywhere to Join their Fight For Freedom. Principal Yubaba wouldn't take over, no way, no how.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: well, that sucked royally. Oh well. 


End file.
